


I Hate Bulls

by rustyredbabe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Pale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustyredbabe/pseuds/rustyredbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember when Porrim had a sleepover with Damara to comfort her after discovering Rufioh had been cheating on her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate Bulls

You walked elegantly (as usual) to your moirail’s hive. You had soda, chips, marshmallows, candy, and some other goodies in troll grocery store bags. Something terrible had happened to her today. Pretty, pretty terrible. Your hate boiling up inside you for the troll who did it, Rufioh Nitram. You never really liked him. You could tear those stupid wings off! How dare h-  
You’re at Damara’s door. Sigh. You open the door to find her sobbing weakly, her desktop blaring some grub’s anime. Troll Sailor Moon, maybe?  
“Damara…” you whimper as you drop the bags and run to her side to hug her. It was hard to see here like this. She cried into your arm and you pluck some new tissues out of the box and urge them towards her face.  
How was she still so pretty with a stained, wet face? Was it because she is a pretty crier? Or maybe the fact that you have lingering red feeli- totally not-homo and VERY pale feelings? Okay, maybe a little red. Very little, though.  
Back to what’s most important.  
"Porrim, why’d he do it? Am I… really not good enough?" she kept sprouting tears and you had MUCH trouble watching. Sighing, you got to action.  
You picked her tiny body up, bridal style. You threw the pillows from her couch onto the ground and set her down. You left to find other pillows and blankets around the house, and minutes later you had a blanket fort ready to go.  
You hold her delicate, tiny hands and coo, “Damara. You are perfect in basically every way. Rufioh doesn’t deserve you if he can’t see that. I am so very sure you’ll find someone more worth your precious time.”  
You wish she was yours. You wouldn’t have broke her heart in a million pieces. Damnnit, Nitram.  
But you could not let these feelings get in the way of being a good moirail. She hugs you and smothers her face in your tummy. You were totally sleeping over tonight for her sake. What a cutie.  
You ask if you could stay and she nods silently. You kiss the top of her head, with a mix of pale/hot red feelings.


End file.
